


Midnight Joys

by PeachyPoison



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I thought of andrew garfeilds spidey the most tho, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Deadpool Thought Boxes, No Plot/Plotless, No specific spidey, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Precious Peter Parker, Pure Peter Parker, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPoison/pseuds/PeachyPoison
Summary: Wade had planned on sneaking through the window to surprise his sweet little Petey-Pie with some cuddles, but he hadn't planned on seeing the brunette and his red headed bestie in their apartment living room dancing around to One Direction.





	Midnight Joys

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of me getting real happy over nothing but loving my friends and I decided to make fluff out of it!!!!!!! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :3

Wade had planned on sneaking through the window to surprise his sweet little Petey-Pie with some cuddles, but he hadn't planned on seeing the brunette and his red headed bestie in their apartment living room dancing around to One Direction. 

The man raptly watched the brunette hop around the small living room on the tips on his toes, lipsyncing to the lyrics of What Makes You Beautiful happily with the cutest grin on his face. MJ was doing the same, but with a little less energy than her roomie. It was sweet, watching the pure joy of his boyfriend having fun at midnight with no other reason than wanting to. 

There seemed to be no end to Peter's energy as he head banged and punched the air as the lyrics to the funky pop song blasted from a small speaker. MJ had stopped dancing by then, disappearing into the kitchen only to come back with two glasses of ice water. She leaned against the couch, sipping from one of the glasses while setting down the other on the coffee table. She watches Peter hop, jump, and twirl around before looking around the room, her eyes eventually falling on Wade's masked face. She grinned and waved, and he returned the sentiment before they both turned their attention back to the brunette. 

The song had just ended and he was panting, a grin still pulled on his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair, collapsing back on the couch with what looked to be a giggle; though wade couldn't really tell through the window panes muffling affects. 

MJ handed him the ice water she had retrieved previously, and he gulped it down in seconds. Wade chuckled to himself before finally pushing up the window and crawling through, making an entrance by falling onto the floor with an "OOF" like a complete fool. But he pushed himself up quickly and looked at the staring boy. 

"Quite a show there Petey, I'd love to see another performance if you're up to it." 

Peter's eyes crinkled with a laugh as he pushed himself up and ran into Wade's arms, burying his face into the broad chest.

"WADE!! What're you doing here? It's, like, midnight or something," 

Wade snorted and ruffled his boyfriend's hair, kissing the top of his head soon after through his mask, "Well I had wanted to cuddle you, but this was much better! But may I ask what's going on?" 

Peter fumbled with that, "Uh- Well I, um, I kinda-" "He felt really happy and excited so he decided to put on some pop music and let it all out, I joined in soon after." MJ finished for him smoothly.

Wade hummed and moved to pull off his mask, knowing that MJ hadn't judged him at any point and was used to his scars by now. "Ahhh I see.. What's got you so pumped up, Petey?" "Uhhh I dunno! I was just thinkin' about how much I love my friends, n' how much i love you, and then about how good life was right now and-" he made an incoherent jumble of high pitched noises, looking up at Wade with his chin on the others buff chest, "-I just got happy! Does happiness need a reason? I sure hope not!" 

"Nah Pete, happiness never needs a reason. I'm glad you're feeling good though, you deserve it!" 

"Awwe Wade!! You deserve it too!" 

MJ laughed softly to herself, muttering about how sappy they were being as if she wasn't there, but they ignored her in favour of kissing with a shared giggle. 

"Oh! Oh! You should dance with me Wade!! I wanna dance with you!"

The smaller man reached to grab both of the mercs hands, pulling off Wade's gloves before placing their fingers together and pulling him into the living room's centre. "MJ, put something on please!" 

The redhead complied, only a few seconds of silence between them before MANiCURE by Lady Gaga filtered through the air. Peter's eyes lit up further as he said a thanks, beginning to bounce slightly on his toes before Wade followed suit. 

MJ sighed to herself with a gentle smile at she looked at the two in-love men. Walking up, she kissed Peter's temple as patted Wade's shoulder affectionately. "I'm going to leave you two alone and get some sleep, make sure Peter's in bed by one or you'll both be in trouble." 

Wade laughed and nodded quickly, "Yes ma'am! My little lovebug will be a sleepy snugglebug by one, I promise!" 

"I'm a spider, not a bug!" Peter whined out, but it went mostly unnoticed as MJ and Wade shared a look of clear care for the adorable brunette. 

Peter squealed as Wade picked him up and spun him around to the song, MJ leaving the two to be all lovey-dove together whileshe got some much needed rest. 

"Y'know, I wish I could make others feel as happy as I feel right now!" Wade pecked Peter's lips, nuzzling into his hair as he said back, "Trust me Pete, you make people so happy even if you don't notice it." 

And so they swayed, and hopped, and twirled while they laughed and kissed, looking like the definition of happiness while escaping into their own little world of joy.


End file.
